supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dafari Munroe
Biography(Up until present) Dafari(Da-Farr-Ee) is the son of retired X-man Ororo Munroe and King of Wakanda, T'challa. When storm found out she was pregnant with T'challa's child, she stayed with at the school but retired from the team of X-men to keep herself and her unborn child safe. To her, she needed to raise her child right and try to keep herself and her child safe. She needed guidance on how to be a perfect mother, and received wisdom from the only person that understood her in the school. "Ororo," Forge said, entering the room. "May I speak with you for a second?" At the time, Ororo was just five months pregnant and was trying to figure out what to do. "Sure Forge, come in, please." Forged walked into the room wearing his tech suit. "I've been receiving some strange thoughts. Concerning thoughts, actually..." '' ''"Yes. I'm sorry Forge. It's just stress and being nervous and all..." ''Ororo explained. "I've never really... Understood what it was like to be a mother, much less have a child..."'' "I understand, which is why I am here," ''he said. He continued, ''"I would love to offer you some advice that may help you come with the decision of what you're thinking..." Ororo remained quiet. "You're thinking about if you should leave the school for the sake of your child's future. It's not that you don't feel it's safe here, but you want him to be around his father and away from this world of fighting and politics. The advice I'd love to give you is simple..." Forge walked over and sat next to Ororo and took her hands in his. "Take him to be with his heritage, Ororo. You are not of this country, and neither is his father. Raising your child here will result in an Identity crisis that will be his or her downfall. I know you mean well..." ''He'd lift her palm up as he kissed it. ''"but go be with your family. You've sacrificed so much for us. You deserve to be free." A tear fell out of Ororo's eye and Forge wiped it. "Don't cry, beautiful soul. This is a good thing. Be happy..." Ororo smiled and nodded. Forge would kiss her cheek before getting up and leaving. []_[]_[]_[] A few days later, Ororo found herself saying goodbye to the X-men and all of the students as the Xavier Institute and made her way back to Africa, where she returned to her Kenyan village, being treated like a goddess once more. For two months, Ororo took care of herself, and her child, who was still in her womb. She was proven to be able to handle the situations and the elders of the village were quick to help her and give her advice on parenthood. Everything seemed right and strong in the world and Ororo was loving her life and from there, things got better. The next day, Ororo's village found themselves being greeted by the new generation of the Dora Milaje and the king, T'challa AKA the Black Panther. Everyone in the village bowed down except for Ororo, who was just nervous and embarrassed a little. She remembered when she told T'challa about her pregnancy, he said he would need to handle some things and then he would come pluck her from her old life and place hers in his, along with their child. "You're here," ''Ororo said, blushing softly. ''"And here I thought I was being forgotten about..." T'challa removed his mask, revealing himself to the whole village. He knew he could trust them all to keep his secret. "Never, beautiful wind-rider. What kind of man would I be if I abandoned you and my...?" "Son," ''Ororo confirmed, smiling. T'challa grinned and chucked at her response. ''"Perfect. But... I wanted to do something before we left..." ''He said weirdly. ''"Close your eyes..." Ororo did without hesitation. She was confused nonetheless about what was happening. "Can I open them now?" She heard gasps and soft chuckles from around her. "Yes." As soon as she opened her eyes, the wind was knocked out of her breath. She was circled around by the Dora Milaje on one knee with their left arm over their chest and their hand in a fist. In their other hand, would be their vibranium spears. Their heads was bowed at her. In front of her was T'challa, on one knee, still wearing his Black Panther uniform with a black box opened in front of her as it revealed a large, diamond band ring. He was looking down as if he was beneath her in power before looking up into her beautiful crystal blue eyes. "Ororo Munroe... Princess of Kenya... X-man...Superhero... Mother of my child... Would you have me as your husband?" Ororo couldn't form words or even think clearly. She just nodded as the Dora Milaje stood up and did a chanted type of cheer; the village folks cheering too. T'challa stood up and placed the band around her finger before kissing her passionately. A ray of sunshine would hit them both as in this moment, the world was perfect. []_[]_[]_[] After being taken to Wakanda and having the wedding, Ororo was ready to give birth, and just like that, she did. Right on time. As soon as she saw her child, she cried tears of joy as T'challa was right next to her the whole time. They greeted him with his black hair and caramel skin tone and blue eyes, by calling him Dafari, ''Which meant thunderous. Dafari had a normal infanthood and was kept within the comforts of his mother, father, and grandmother. As a baby, he never left the palace and remained around 'good'. As a child, Dafari remained apart from the city and the kingdom, though, he was taugt many things by his lessons, his mother and his father. He always looked up to his parents as a child; the way he would study his mother's movements when manipulating the elements and his father's fighting skills when he was in training. It made him want to evolve into a superhero of his own making; Ororo telling him that he will be one day. ''"Being a hero requires a lot of responsibilities, Dafari. Responsibilities that many cannot handle," ''She told him. ''"I understand momma, but I wanna be like you," ''He told her as they walked through the council room. ''"You shall, my son. And you will be the mightiest hero of them all," ''She'd kneel down in front of him. ''"But you need to prepare yourself. When your powers come, it's going to take a lot of time to try and ready you for the world. Not everything is like Wakanda. The world is broken, hurt, and needs healing. You cannot fix it on your own. I love you Dafari..." "I love you too momma..." []_[]_[]_[] When Dafari reached his teen years, he met a girl named Rhonda Nakia and fell under the influence that she was strong instantly. Dafari asked about her and everyone replied that she was a Dora Milaje in training, which made Dafari all the more interested. When he met her, the two found out that they were on the only teens living in the palace. This built the bridge on their friendship. While Dafari taught Rhonda the history of Wakanda, she taught him how to fight. It was a difficult process for him, but eventually, he caught up and learned with Rhonda as their fighting styles were in sync. They would always fight each other for practice in the palace courtyard. It wasn't until one day, Dafari seemed a little distracted by something, when Rhonda smacked him to the ground with a practice baboon stick. He went head first and groaned as suddenly, he felt energy flow through his body. Dafari sat up and Rhonda gasped. "Your eyes! They are white Fari!" Rhonda exclaimed. "What do you mean?" He questioned. "Your whole eyes! They are white. Like the queen's! What do you feel??" Dafari questioned himself as suddenly the world shifted into a vibrant array of colors flying around within his eyesight. He stood up and reached outwards as his hands were white; as if they were blank sheets of paper and the colorful world around him was paint. When he reached out towards the blue, suddenly Rhonda would yell. "Fari, you're drenching me in water! Stop!" He looked towards Rhonda as the blue patterns(Pixels) flew around her. "Sorry Nakia! I-I-... I think i'm seeing the world though... shapes.. and colors...?" That's when Dafari lifted his head and nearly had a heart attack. Above him, the sky was filled with an array of different shapes, colors and patterns all dancing around. The colors changed colors and the shapes kept reshaping themselves. When Dafari lifted his hands towards the sky, he saw all the colors turn a dark grey as suddenly thunderclouds roamed over the palace. Before he could continue the process, he lost control as the storm clouds disappeared. He'd look over and saw his mom walking towards him. In his eyesight, she was glowing bright with a white light and mist dancing around her. She looked like a goddess and Dafari instantly fell to his knees. "Mother, Is that you?" "Up, Dafari..." ''She said and she helped him. ''"Focus on your breathing." "What is happening mama?" ''He asked. ''"Just breathe..." ''She said calmly and Dafari did. Suddenly, the world would go back to normal as his white eyes returned steel. ''"There..." "What... What was that mama?" ''Dafari asked. He was scared and excited at the same time. ''"Your first step towards becoming the superhero you are destined to be..." ''She told him. []_[]_[]_[] After the activation of his powers, Dafari went under extreme protocols to make sure he didn't destroy the city with them. He was force to cancel his training with Rhonda and was placed under classes for accessing the spirits. His mother told him that his powers were linked to his emotions so he would have to control them. One weird mutation Dafari himself suffered from was his hair. After his powers activated, Dafari's hair turned white and grew out over a two month time period. For five yearsyears old, Dafari spent his time mastering his control over the weather, his trainings, his emotions, and his responsibilities to his kingdom and his country. Dafari found himself always trying to help others out around Wakanda and Africa. He mainly did it because of his Father, who was proud of him, So was his aunt, Shuri. At the age of 21, Dafari was given the Heart Shape Herb after his father retired from being The Black Panther, which only enhanced not only his body, but Dafari's powers too. With him at his side the whole time, was Rhonda. Not only was she second in command of The Dora Milaje, but she was his best friend and would do anything for her. They were engaged for a few months a few years back, but was called off due to their conflictions. Dafari continued his training as the new black panther, before setting off across the continent of Africa to help; Rhonda with him. []_[]_[]_[] Two years later, Dafari returned to Wakanda with Rhonda and remained there ever since. There, Dafari helped those within the city and helped drill the vibranium with their workers. He oftens finds himself trying to get bribed by his mother. ''"Defari, you need to find a suitable bride! you are endangering the royal bloodline!" "Ah... Mother, It's not that simple..." ''He always told her. ''"Yes. It is. You've gone out with plenty of wonderful woman. Just pick one! I always favored Rhonda. Get her back...!" "Mother, you are beginning to show your true self," ''Defari sighed. ''"Rhonda is a friend and she will remain a friend until I fit it is best to go back out with her." "Stop being hard headed, my son. If you do not find a suitable bride soon, I will pick one out for you." Defari turned to his mother and frowned. "You are not funny, mother." Ororo walked off. "Jokes are not needed right now. I'm telling your father!" "Ah..." He'd sigh. Personality Dafari is considered a "normal" person with a normal personality. He shows empathy for the poor and treats his enemies as if they were his friends. He respects dangers and keeps his emotions under control. Appearance Dafari is shown to have a mixed skin tone, grey steel eyes and long white hair. He developed a technology that hides his white hair that changes it to black and curly. He is shown to have a muscular body and stands over six feet tall. Powers & Abilities Dafari gained his weather manipulation abilities from his mother's gene's, along with his white hair. When his eyes turn white, he described it as: "seeing the world not as clouds winds or Rain but patterns of energy which I can bend to my will". '' After consuming the heart shaped herb, Dafari gained superhuman abilities, and also enhanced his powers; making them nearly as strong as his mothers. * '''Atmokinesis - '''Dafari can sense, create, shape and manipulate weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated (inside room) or vastly extended (continental) areas. ** '''Weather Perception - '''Dafari can perceive energies that govern the weather allowing them to sense electromagnetic forces, air currents, chemical reactions, the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena, etc. ** '''Aerokinesis - '''Dafari can create, shape and manipulate air, the common name given to the layer of atmospheric gases and various compounds (mostly oxygen and nitrogen) surrounding the planet Earth that is retained by Earth's gravity, and wind, movement of air relative to the surface of the planet. ** '''Electrokinesis - '''Dafari can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles (such as electrons or protons), allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers (Ions, Electrons, Protons, and Positrons), electronics, and electromagnetic forces. ** '''Thermokinesis - '''Dafari can create, shape and manipulate temperature, a form of kinetic energy between particles at the atomic or molecular level: the greater the movement of these particles, the greater the thermal energy and reversed. ** '''Ecological Empathy - '''Dafari can sense the overall well-being and conditions of his immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature, including all biomes (forests, deserts, tundras, wetlands, mountains, etc). ** '''Environmental Adaptation - '''Dafari is able to survive and adapt to any environment and/or condition, being able to tolerate wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture, any amount/quality of sustenance, breathable medium, etc. with little or no discomfort. * '''Superhuman Strength - '''Dafari is glaringly, obvious and supernaturally stronger than normal humans because of the heart shaped herb; making him immensely stronger than normal people. * '''Enhanced Speed - '''Dafari can move much faster than the average member of their species, beyond what can be emulated via natural training and with little to no maintaining. * '''Enhanced Durability - '''Dafari's physical durability (ability to resist damage) is extremely high, allowing him to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. * '''Enhanced Agility - '''Dafari can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. * '''Telepathic Resistance - '''Dafari can resist psychic powers; making it hard for telepathic users hard to control him. ''Abilities * Dafari is fluent in multiple languages. * Dafari has had extensive martial arts training that is unknown to those outside of Wakanda. * Dafari can sense the weather patterns. * Dafari's immune system is stronger than normal immune systems. Weaknesses * Dafari can still die from violence, such as a gunshot wound, or being stabbed. Trivia * TBA